In a stator of an electrical machine, particularly in the case of a generator or in the case of an electric motor, for example in a power station, a stator winding is formed from individual winding bars, so-called transposed conductors, which are passed out of the stator at its axial ends and are connected to one another in some suitable form, for example in order to form poles of the winding. For this purpose, two winding bars are in each case electrically conductively connected to one another at their ends, for example by being soldered to one another. The ends that are connected to one another in this case form an assembly, which must be externally protected and, in particular, electrically insulated. Cover caps of the type mentioned initially are used for this purpose, and are plugged onto the respective assembly for this purpose. A cover cap such as this comprises an electrically insulating housing which, in the installed state, sheaths the respective assembly such that its circumference is closed. Cover caps such as these may have a housing which is closed at one end, or a housing which is open at both ends. A cover cap with a housing which is closed at one end may, for example, be plugged onto the respective assembly and may then be encapsulated with an adhesive, in particular synthetic resin. In the case of a cover cap with a housing which is open at both ends, the assembly may have twine impregnated with an adhesive, in particular synthetic resin, wound around it before the cover cap is fitted. Both variants are extremely time-consuming and require careful handling in order to avoid contamination of the surrounding area, in particular of the stator, with the adhesive.